1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of catalyst moldings of granular catalyst material, preferably iron ore, chromium ore, or a similar ore, with the use of a binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 has been found to be useful as a binding agent for catalyst moldings. However, one disadvantage of H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 is that the moldings tend toward hygroscopicity when exposed to the air. The catalyst moldings thereby become soft. Therefore, the use of H.sub.2 SO.sub.4 is avoided as far as possible. Examples of prior art are German Patent No. DE-PS 25 12 410 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,250, entitled "Apparatus for Removing Nitric Oxides from Processing Exhaust Gases", U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,511, entitled "Process for Removing Nitric Oxides from Processing Exhaust Gases", and German Laid Open Patent Application No. DE-OS 25 12 409, all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.